


기묘한 점심식사

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 피오나는 남편인 팀 커닝엄과의 점심식사 중, 이별을 결심한다.





	기묘한 점심식사

 “어젠 왜 안 들어왔어?” 

 팀과 피오나의 점심식사는 매주 수요일 정오에 시작해 정확히 40분간 내무부로부터 가장 가까운 레스토랑에서 이루어졌다. 시간을 초과하면 식사-대개는 대화였지만-가 끝나지 않았다하더라도 피오나는 거침없이 자리에서 일어나 자신의 일터로 돌아갔다. 처음에는 불만이 가득했던 팀도 그런 생활이 1년쯤 지속되었을 땐 이 기묘한 점심식사를 일상으로 받아들이게 되었다. 

 “바빴어.” 

 피오나의 메뉴는 항상 똑같았다. 치킨 키예프와 으깬 감자, 그리고 탄산수 한 잔이 전부였다. 팀은 치킨 키예프를 향한 피오나의 애정을 잘 알고 있었다. 언제나 입이 짧은 그녀였지만 치킨 키예프만큼은 절대로 남기는 법이 없었다. 그래서 언젠가의 점심식사 때, 팀은 피오나를 따라 치킨 키예프를 시켰고 크게 실망했다. 이 레스토랑의 치킨 키예프는 몹시 형편없었다. 

 “잠은?” 

 팀은 누구보다도 피오나의 취향을 잘 알고 있었다. 맥주는 절대 입에 데지 않으며 오직 샴페인만을 마셨고, 급한 식사는 질색하며 언제나 느긋하게 대화와 맛있는 음식을 즐기는 걸 좋아했다. 맛없는 음식은 아무리 비싼 값을 내더라도 한 입 이상 먹지 않고 일어났다. 그런 피오나가 왜 이렇게 맛없는 치킨 키예프를 1년이나 군말 없이 한 점도 남기지 않고 먹는지 팀에겐 늘 의문이었다. 

 “잤어.”

 “어디서?”

 “보스네 집에서.” 

 생각해보면 피오나가 치킨 키예프에 집착하게 된 건 그리 오래된 일은 아니었다. 그래, 정확히 1년 전쯤부터였다. 어쩌면 너무도 과다한 내무부의 일이 그녀의 미각을 망쳐버렸을지도 모른다. 그 생각을 하자 팀은 피오나가 조금 가여워졌다. 하지만 피오나는 다시 예전의 그녀다움을 되찾게 될 것이다. 내무부라는 게 그렇지 않은가. 그 어떤 장관도 내무부에서 2년 이상 있지는 못하니까. 적어도 지난 50년간은 그래왔다. 그녀의 상관도 머지않아 내무부를 떠날테고, 그러면 피오나의 기형적인 생활도 끝이 날 것이다.

 “소닝에 산다고 하지 않았나? 그럴 거면 그냥 집에 오지.”

 “런던에도 있어. 바쁜 날은 거기서 자.”

 “우리도 그냥 런던으로 이사할까? 자기가 계속 이렇게 바쁘면 차라리 그 편이 낫잖아.”

 “당신이 안 된다고 했었잖아. 가족들하고 떨어질 수 없다며.”

 “하지만 자기가 계속 상관한테 빚지긴 그렇잖아. 게다가 외박이 잦으면 주변 평판도 안 좋고.”

 “그래, 결국 그것 때문이겠지.”

 “다 자기를 걱정해서 그러는 거야. 기억나? 자기가 처음 공천심사 준비할 때, 비 오는 날에도 전단 돌렸던 거? 지나가는 사람도 없는데 몇 시간이나 길거리에 같이 서있었잖아. 난 자기를 전폭적으로 지지해. 지금 이 일을 하는 것도 다 훗날을 위해서라는 거 알아. 하지만 자기, 먼저 몸을 챙겨야지. 이러다간 공천 받기도 전에 자기가 먼저 쓰러지겠어. 여유 좀 가지면서 사람들도 만나고 인맥도 쌓다보면-”

 “정치인의 남편이 되는 걸 이렇게 진지하게 생각하고 있는 줄은 몰랐네. 고마워라.”

 “난 자기를 위해서라면 뭐든지 할 수 있어.”

 “그래서 그때 공천 떨어지자마자 당사에서 나오라고 그랬니?”

 “그래. 거기서 소모 당하는 것보다는 밖에서 커리어 쌓는 게 더 도움이 되니까.”

 “뭘 얼마나 더 쌓았어야 했는데?”

 “도움이 안 됐던 건 아니잖아. 당사 나와서 로비 활동하면 대우도 좋고, 덕분에 지금 정부에서 일도 하고.”

 “그건 온전히 내 능력 덕분이지 내가 로비를 해서 그런 건 아니야.”

 “그게 아니면 메이 여사가 자기를 데려올 이유가 없잖아. 당사에서 같이 일했던 것도 아니고.”

 “당신은 정말 나에 대해 관심이 하나도 없구나. 하나도.”

 “그렇게 말하지 마. 그럼 내 마음이 아프잖아. 내 눈은 항상 자기만 보고 있는데.”

 팀은 피오나가 부정적인 말들을 늘어놓을 때마다 연민과 더 큰 애정을 느꼈다. 그녀는 살면서 누구에게도 전폭적인 지지와 애정 어린 믿음을 받아본 적이 없었다. 지금의 행동들도 진심이 아닌 단순한 방어기재에 의한 것이라고 팀은 확신했다. 이 얼마나 연약한 여자란 말인가. 오직 자신만이 이 여자를 위로하고 감싸 안아줄 수 있다는 생각이 팀의 가슴을 설레게 했다. 그녀에게 조금이라도 안정감을 줄 수 있다면 무엇이든 할 수 있었다. 때문에 팀은 절대로 내뱉어선 안 되는 말을 내뱉었고, 얼마 있지 않아 그걸 후회했다.

 “그래서 말인데, 우리 아이 가지는 거… 이젠 미루면 안 될 것 같아. 공천심사 때도 그랬잖아. 아이가 있으면 좀 더 괜찮은 지역구를 받을 수 있을 거라고. 토리 당원들 알잖아. 여자보다는 엄마를 원해. 그리고 내 생각에도 아이가 생기면 자기가 좀 더 땅에 발붙이고 살 수 있을 것 같고.”

 “당신 뭐라 그랬어, 지금?”

 “지금 자기 너무 불안해 보여. 어디에 마음 둬야 할지 모르는 사람 같다고. 우리 관계에 믿음이 없는 건 아니지만, 진짜 가족이 되면, 그러면 자기도-”

 “나는 미루자고 한 적 없어. 당신 자꾸 자기 맘대로 말하는데, 난 처음부터 아이 따위 가질 생각 없었고 당신한테도 분명히 말했어. 당신이 프로포즈 했을 때. 당신도 받아들였잖아.”

 “벌써 6년도 더 된 일이잖아. 그때야 자기도 저널리스트로서 사다리를 타던 중이었으니까 이해했지. 하지만 이젠 자기도 알잖아. 더 미루면 어려워. 싱글맘은 되지만, 아이 없는 유부녀는 못 받아들이는 게 토리라고.”

 “당신 지금 그게 내 앞에서 할 소리야?”

 “봐, 자기 또 화내잖아. 예전엔 이렇지 않았는데. 자기 요새 굉장히 예민한 거 알아? 불안해 보인다고. 더 이상 나를 사랑하지 않는다 해도 난 괜찮아. 하지만 자기가 어디에서도 안정과 위안을 얻지 못하는 건 두고 볼 수가 없어. 자기는 지금 온전히 애정을 쏟을 대상이 필요해. 그러니 당신의 앞날을 위해서도, 우리 부부를 위해서도 아이를 가지는 게 제일 좋아.”

 “팀, 입 닥쳐.”

 “피, 그러지 말고-”

 “입 닥치라고 했어. 한 마디만 더 했다간 너랑 나, 여기서 끝인 줄 알아.”

 “메이 여사는 당신 연줄이 못 돼. 썩은 동아줄이라고. 그 사람에게 충성하지 말고, 그냥 당이 원하는 대로 해. 그 사람이 이끄는 그 조직? 그래서 지금 뭐 얼마나 많은 여자 의원들이 나왔는데? 주류 안에 못 들어가면-”

 그게 마지막이었다. 팀이 상상하지도 못한 마지막 점심식사가 그 순간 결정되었다.

 피오나는 자신의 왼손 약지에 끼워진 반지를 뽑아 팀의 스테이크 접시 위로 던졌다. 팀은 그때까지도 상황을 이해하지 못하고 그저 피오나가 새 결혼반지를 원한다고 생각했다. ‘그래, 이 디자인은 유행이 한참 지났으니까.’ 따위의 생각을 하면서 말이다.

 “다시는 내 앞에 나타나지 마.”

 오후 열두시 30분, 기묘한 점심식사는 그렇게 끝이 났다. 영원히.

 

 - 

 

 “피, 그러다 죽어.”

 피오나의 매주 수요일 점심식사는 이제 닉과 함께였다. 평소에는 대충 샌드위치나 과자들로 끼니를 때웠지만 수요일 점심만큼은 레스토랑에서 식사를 했는데, 오직 그날 점심만이 테레사에게 그들의 도움이 필요 없는 시간이었기 때문이다. 총리 옆에서 그저 자리를 지키고 있는 테레사를 굳이 하원까지 찾아가 보고 싶지 않은 마음도 한몫 했다.

 “아니, 건강하게 살자고 레스토랑 와놓고 왜 올 때마다 치킨 키예프만 먹는 건데.”

 “이 정도는 먹어야 하루 종일 버티지. 닭 가슴살과 버터, 거기다 기름에 튀기기까지 했잖아. 하루를 버티기 충분한 열량이지.”

 “버틸 생각을 하지 말고 제대로 먹을 생각을 해야지.”

 “우리가 언제 제대로 먹을 시간이나 있나?”

 “그게 지금이잖아.”

 “한 끼 제대로 먹는다고 뭐가 달라져. 어차피 이러고 또 새벽까지 과자나 주워 먹을 텐데.”

 “맞는 말이라 뭐라고 반박은 못 하겠다.”

 닉은 잔소리를 삼키는 대신 자신의 샐러드를 피오나에게 건넸다.

 “그래도 골고루 먹자. 야채도 먹고. 그래야 영양소가 맞지.”

 “어디서 개수작이야. 네가 먹기 싫어서 주는 거잖아.”

 “젠장! 피, 제발 조금만 영리할 수는 없어?”

 “얼른 먹기나 해. 곧 영장발부서류들 올 거니까. 가서 분류해놔야 돼.”

 “뭔 놈의 영장 요청은 그렇게 많은지. 영국인 전체를 감청하겠다는 거야, 뭐야.”

 “그래도 합법적으로 하잖아.”

 “그러다 문제 생기면 다 보스한테 떠넘길 테고.”

 “그러니까 우리가 잘 봐야지.”

 말 그대로였다. 테레사에게 책임이 가지 않게 모든 것을 사전에 파악하고 대비하며, 빠져나갈 구멍을 심어두는 것이야말로 이 사악한 쌍둥이들의 가장 중요한 업무였다. 그 외의 것들, 사생활이나 개인적인 야망 따위는 나중으로 미루어도 충분했다. 그 생각은 지금도 변함이 없다는 점이 이들의 충성심을 증명했다.

 쌍둥이들이 내무장관실로 돌아왔을 때는 놀랍게도 평소와 달리 테레사가 먼저 도착해 있었다. 그녀는 산더미처럼 쌓인 영장 발부 요청 서류들을 종류별로 분리하고 있었는데, 그 모습이 어찌나 평화로운지 모르는 사람이 봤다면 크리스마스 쇼핑 목록을 정리하고 있는 줄 착각할 정도였다.

 “왜 이렇게 빨리 왔어요?” 테레사의 맞은편에 의자를 당겨 앉으며 닉이 말했다.

 “오늘은 티 룸 서저리(tea room surgery; 테레사 메이가 내무장관 시절 수요일 PMQs가 끝나고 티룸에서 평의원들을 대상으로 진행하던 면담. 보통 보수당의 문제아들이나 지역구에 어려움이 있는 의원들을 대상으로 진행되었다.) 하는 날이잖아요.”

 “응, 오스본이 파티 연다고 다 도망갔어.”

 테레사의 지나칠 정도로 해맑은 대답에 닉은 그만 아무 생각 없이 고개를 끄덕일 뻔 했다. 하지만 ‘오스본’이라는 이름과 ‘도망갔다’는 말이 본능적으로 닉의 고개를 피오나 쪽으로 돌리게 만들었다. 닉의 예상대로 피오나는 인상을 잔뜩 쓴 채 눈을 좌우로 굴리고 있었다.

 “정말 자기 권력을 알차게도 이용해 먹네요.” 장관실 소파에 쓰러지듯 앉으며 피오나가 말했다.

 “11번지가 무슨 자기 인큐베이터라도 되는 줄 아나.”

 “그건 나도 마찬가지잖아. 내무장관이라는 명찰 달고 평의원들 단속하고 있는 걸.” 피오나를 향해 두 눈을 깜빡이며 -아마도 윙크를 하려고 했던 것 같다- 테레사가 말했다.

 “테레사 하고는 다르죠!” 거의 고함을 지르듯 하는 피오나의 목소리에 닉은 괜히 전화를 받는 척 밖으로 도망쳤다. “테레사는 내무부 일을 위해 평의원들을 관리하는 거고, 기디온 도련님께서는 이튼스쿨 사교클럽 놀이나 하는 거잖아요. 물론 멍청해서 이튼은 못 갔지만.”

 테레사는 작게 웃고는 영장 서류를 한편으로 치웠다. 그 모습을 보며 피오나는 테레사의 인내심에 감탄해야 할지, 아니면 걸맞지 않은 순수함에 놀라야 할지 판단이 서지 않았다. 하지만 피오나에게는 어느 쪽이건 테레사를 존경하고 사랑하기에 충분한 반응이었다.

 테레사는 피오나의 옆에 앉더니 작은 상자 하나를 건넸다.

 “뭐예요?” 상자를 받아들며 피오나가 말했다.

 “열어 봐.” 

 상자 안에는 갈색 가죽 끈이 둘러진 손목시계가 들어 있었다.

 “아직 짐 안 왔지? 예전에 쓰던 것만큼은 좋지 않아도 커닝엄 씨가 짐 정리 해주기 전까지 쓰기에 문제는 없을 거야. 필립이랑 같이 고른 거니까, 별로면 나 말고 필립을 욕해.”

 “아니에요, 정말 마음에 들어요!”

 “다행이다.”

 테레사는 피오나의 왼 손을 한 번 꼭 쥐더니, 조심스럽게 자신의 무릎 위로 피오나의 손을 가져갔다. 그리곤 늘 피오나가 차던 방향으로 손목시계를 채워줬다.

 “이번 주말엔 우리 집에서 보내자. 레지던스도 나쁘진 않지만 그래도 주말을 그런데서 보내기는 그렇잖아.”

 “정말 쉴 수 있는 거예요? 먹고 자는 시간만 빼고 계속 일하는 건 아니죠?”

 “음, 확답은 못 하겠네.”

 “아, 기디온 도련님이 예산 삭감 했다더니 이런 식으로 추가수당을 뺏길 줄은 몰랐네요.”

 “치킨 키예프 해줄게.”

 “작정하고 부려먹기로 마음먹었잖아.”

 “농담이야.”

 “아닌 것 같은데요?”

 “벌써 코스 요리도 다 구상해 뒀는걸.”

 “뭔데요?”

 “미리 말하면 재미없잖아.”

 “좀 속는 기분이 들지만 믿고 가죠, 뭐.”

 “절대 실망 안 할 거야.”

 “그래야죠. 추가 수당도 포기하고 가는 건데. 냉장고 거덜날 때까지 먹을 거예요.”

 “그래준다면 영광이죠. 요새 너무 살이 빠지셔서 걱정하던 차랍니다, 레이디 커닝엄.”

 피오나의 왼쪽 팔꿈치가 테레사의 옆구리를 얇게 파고 들었다. 테레사는 괜히 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 앞으로 고꾸라트렸는데, 그 때문에 밖에서 대기하고 있던 경호원들이 장관실로 들이닥치는 소동이 벌어졌다. 그들의 당황한 모습에 피오나와 테레사는 아랫입술을 깨물며 터지려는 웃음을 필사적으로 참아야 했다.

 뒤늦게 돌아온 닉에게 커피를 건네받으며 피오나와 테레사는 각자의 자리로 돌아갔다. 잠깐의 여유였지만, 내무부의 살인적인 업무를 견뎌내기에는 충분한 시간이었다. 허전했던 왼 손의 감각이 사라졌다는 것도 느끼지 못 한 채, 피오나의 하루는 그렇게 지나갔다.


End file.
